Crimson Hunter
by chaosKA
Summary: A new hunter is enrolled at Beacon Academy when he helped a certain red hooded girl stop a robbery. At Beacon he finds a new family that will heal his wounded soul. (First post is a prologue.)
1. Prologue

Dark-k: Hello everyone. This is the prologue to my RWBY story. I tried to do it like the trailers for the show. Please read and review. I want to hear what you readers think but I don't want a bunch of flaming. If you don't like my story don't read it. Now it's SHOWTIME!

**Prologue Crimson**

A young man, who looks no older than seventeen, is walking in a shady part of town at night.

His clothes consist of a long crimson jacket with a hood that was up, black jeans with metal knee guards, and white combat boots. On his back are six oddly shaped swords. His eyes were glowing in the dark, his right eye was crimson in color while the left yellow. He is tall with a lean yet muscular build.

A sound makes the man look behind himself. A cat jumps out of a trash can.

When the man turned back around some thugs in white business suits were standing in front of him.

"Time to come back to the KAGE, your highness," said one of the thugs with the last part said sarcastically.

"Not going to happen," the man said as he pulled out one of the swords on his back with his right arm. The sword has a revolver mechanism in the guard and a barrel built into the five foot long blade. He aimed the barrel at the thugs and fired.

The thugs jumped out of the way. The shot hit a wall that was behind them and destroyed it.

"What the hell," yelled the other thug!

The man continued to fire at the thugs.

"Damn it! Call for some back up," yelled the thug in the front!

As a thug called for backup on a radio the man pulled out another sword. This sword has the handle built into the length of the blade and is covered in a red aurora. Back of the blade from above the handle is hollow.

The man rushed at the thugs, slashing a few of them before jumping 20 meters onto a roof.

The thugs that were not crippled from the attack climbed up the fire escape to get to the roof.

"Man you people are persistent," said the man as he slid the blade of the first sword into the hallow part of the second and connected the two swords at the handles. This gave the man a larger sword to swing.

Then a Bullhead (the plane from episode one) appeared with a large crate on the underside.

"Now you're in trouble," said a thug as the crate opened up.

A creature jumped out of the crate. It has a human like shape but its body was a miss mash of grimm parts. Instead of a right arm was a Nevermore wing and the left arm as that of an Ursa's and one of the legs was that of a Beowolf's.

The man was enraged at the sight of the creature.

"Why won't you people stop messing with others' lives," the man yelled in anger as he charged at the creature!

The creature fired feathers like they were missiles at the man.

The man pulled out another sword, this one with a squareish saw like blade with an electric aurora. He used the swords to swat away the feathers as he got closer.

The creature swung its Ursa arm at the man.

The man jumped over the arm and pinned the arm to the ground by stabbing it with the combined sword. The wound began to burn as fire came from the sword. As the creature struggled to free its arm the man pulled out a second saw like sword, this one with an icy aurora. The man charged the creature while holding the swords in a scissor formation. He dodged a sweep of its wing by sliding underneath it. When he got up close he used the swords to cut the creature in half at the waist.

"Damn it! Why can't we catch this freak," yelled the lead thug?!

"He is the perfect Kimera," said another thug.

The man pulled out the sword stuck in the ground after attaching the two saw swords to its back. He then pulled out a sword that was short but also wide with a pistol built into the handle.

The thugs rushed the man with swords and guns but their attacks were dodged or reflected back at them to knock them out.

After most of the thugs were taken down, two thugs pulled out syringes filled with black liquid.

"You know what these do," asked one of the thugs as they injected themselves with the liquid?

The thugs began to shake violently at their bodies began to mutate. The upper torso and arms of one of the thugs grew in size as claws and spikes grew out of his body. He now looked like his upper half was that of an Ursa with the head of a Boarbatusk. The other thug looks like a Beowolf with five arms. The thugs no longer acted like men but acted like beasts.

"You can't think anymore now. Well that's what you get for turning yourselves into monsters," the man said as he folded the handle of the short sword behind the blade and attached it to the left side of the combined sword. He pulled out another sword similar to the short sword and did the same with the first one and attached it to the right side of the combined word. This caused the handle of the combined sword to extend.

The two thugs now monsters rushed the man. Just as they were about to hit the man, he disappeared causing the creatures to hit each other.

The man reappeared behind the creatures with his body and sword glowing blue.

"Kaiser Slash," the man said as he swung his sword horizontally. The blade released the blue energy in the form of a slash which cut the monsters in half. The energy turned the monsters bodies into ash.

The man jumped off the building and into an alleyway after completely separating his swords and putting them away. His hood fell down to reveal his long silver hair. On top of his head are two animal ears, the right one was a black wolf's ear and the left ear is a scarred white tiger ear that is missing the top part. If you look closely there are scars on his neck. He looks up at the broken moon in the night sky.

"I will stop KAGE," he said to himself after putting his hood back on and walked away as police sirens could be heard coming closer.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Dark-k: Here is the first real chapter of this story. I hope you all like it.

"" = talking

'' = thought

**Chapter 1: Off to Beacon**

It was late at night as the man in the crimson jacket entered a shop name 'From Dust til Dawn.' At the counter is an elderly man cleaning it.

"Sir Do you sell something to eat," asked the man?

"Yeah there's some in the corner," the elderly man said pointing to some shelves in the back.

"Thank you," the man said as he headed for the corner.

As he looked through the shelves of junk food, the man noticed a small girl with black hair that has a red tint in a black dress and a red hood reading a magazine while listening to music on some headphones. As the man grabbed some food, some thugs in black suits lead by a guy in a white jacket and a bowler hat came in. He has a cane in his hand.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late," said the man in the bowler hat as one of the thugs put a gun to the elderly man's face.

"Just take my money and leave," the elderly man said in fear.

"We don't want your money. Grab the dust," the man bowler hat ordered as he lit a cigar.

The thugs began to take the various crystals and powders in the store.

As one of the thugs was about to take some powdered dust he noticed the girl in the red hood.

"Hay! Hands in the air," said the thug.

The girl couldn't hear the thug because of her headphones.

"I said hands up," the thug said as he turned the girl.

"Huh," the girl said as she looked at the thug.

The thug pointed to his ear.

The girl got the message and took hear headphones off. "Yes," the girl asked?

"I said put your hands in the air," the thug said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you… robbing me," the girl asked in a curious tone?

"Yes," the man said angrily.

"Oh~," the girl said as she smiled. She then kicked the thug to the other side of the store.

The man in the bowler hat looked at the kicked thug before gesturing for his thugs to get the girl.

As the thugs went after the girl, the man in the crimson jacket jumped over some shelves and kicked a thug in the face. The man in the crimson jacket landed next to the girl.

"Nice moves," the girl said as she and the man next to her got into fighting stances.

"Thanks. Let's kick these thugs out," the man said with a smirk.

The girl nodded and the two group kicked a thug through the window. The two then jumped out the window to take the fight outside.

The thugs looked at their boss before he said ", get them!"

As the man in the crimson jacket pulled out his revolver sword and his hallow sword, the girl pulled out a metal item that folded out into a scythe with gun parts built into the shaft that is larger than her.

As the thugs charged the girl used the scythe as a platform to drop kick a thug in the face.

The man in the crimson jacket blocked a slash from a thug with his hallow sword and then used the revolver sword to trip the man.

Some thugs began to fire at the two heroes.

The heroes used the guns built into their weapons to dodge the shots and get close to the thugs.

The man in the crimson jacket then combined the hallow sword to the revolver sword and pulled out one of the short swords. He fire from the built in pistol to disarm the thugs as the girl knocked them out.

Then sirens can be heard in the distance.

As a thug fell in front of the man in the bowler hat, the man said sarcastically ", you all were worth every cent," before tossing his cigar away. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Red, I must be leaving now." He pointed his cane at the heroes and pulled a trigger to fire a shot. The shot caused a big explosion.

After the smoke cleared the heroes found the man in the bowler hat climbing a fire escape. The heroes chased after him after nodding at each other. When they got to the roof the man in the bowler hat was on a bullhead appeared.

The man in the bowler hat jumped into an open door on the plane. "Man you two are annoying," said the man in the bowler hat as he fired more shots from his cane gun.

The shot were blacked by a force field made from a blonde haired woman with glasses in a white dress shirt, a black business skirt, and a purple cape. In her hand is a wand. With a flick of her wrist, purple beams fired at the bullhead knocking it around.

"We got a huntress," yelled the man in the bowler hat to the pilot.

The pilots face was covered in shadow but you could tell it was a woman in a red dress. The oddest thing about her wasn't the anklet but that her high heels are made of crystal.

As the man took the controls the woman headed for the open door.

The woman with the glasses used her wand to have ice shards rain down on the bullhead.

The man piloting the bullhead maneuvered the plane to block the shards.

The woman in the red dress fired balls of fire at the three people on the roof.

The man in the crimson jacket tackled the girl in the red hood out of the way as the woman with the glasses jumped out of the way.

The blast from the fire balls gave the people in the bullhead time to get away.

"Thanks," the girl said as she and the man got up.

"No problem," said the man as he put away his swords.

"You two will come with me," said the woman with the glasses.

The two heroes had a look of dread on their faces.

The next thing the man knew was that he was in an interrogation room sitting at a table. Then a man in a casual business suit with glasses and grey hair entered the room. He has a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hello. My name is Ozpin. What's yours," the man with the glasses now named Ozpin asked?

"Conner Creed. Mister Head Master," the man in the crimson jacket said.

"It's a bit stuffy in here. Why don't you take off the hood," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Conner nodded before taking his hood off to reveal his mismatched ears.

"I can understand the heterochromia but not the different ears," Ozpin said as he looked at the tiger ear and the wolf ear.

"You probably know that I have been missing for ten years now, considering who you are," Conner said as he eyed Ozpin.

"Yes I do. At age seven your parents died in a car wreck and within a week of being in the orphanage you were taken in by a family. After that no one has seen or heard of you since," Ozpin said as he pulled out a tablet.

"It wasn't an accident! They were killed so that KAGE could get to me," Conner yelled as he slammed his fists on the table.

"KAGE," Ozpin asked with some curiosity in his voice?

"They are a bunch of assholes who make monsters out of orphans. Until I was 12, I had experiments done to me practically every day," Conner said as he showed Ozpin his neck. It has many battle and surgical scars.

"I see. I'm sorry for having you remember such nightmarish memories. Now can I ask how you learned to use those swords of yours," Ozpin asked as he held up the tablet? It was playing his fight from the robbery.

"My master who saved me taught me how," Conner said as he crossed his arms.

"The only person I've seen use swords like these is a wondering Cloud," Ozpin said with a smile.

"Cloud Strife. He's my master," Conner said noticing Ozpin's word play.

"The one man army was your master," Ozpin asked?

"He took me in after I escaped from KAGE," Conner said in reply.

"I take it then that you want to fallow in his footsteps," Ozpin asked?

"I do but KAGE needs to be stopped," Conner said as he narrowed his eyes.

"If KAGE is as bad as you say it is then why not enroll at my school to train yourself for when you do face them," Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee?

Conner took a second to think about it. He knew that as he is now then he can't take down KAGE by himself.

"Fine then," Conner said as he and Ozpin shook hands.

It now been a few days since Conner talked to Ozpin and now he is in a airship with other students heading for Beacon Academy. He looked around to see what the other students were like. He stopped when he saw the girl with the red hood talking to another girl with long blonde hair, a jacket over a yellow shirt, and combat shorts.

The girl in the red hood noticed him and waved at him.

Conner waved back as he walked up to the girls.

"Yang this is the guy I fought with at the robbery," the girl in the hood said.

"Hello, my name's Conner Creed. It's nice to meet you," Conner said with a smile.

"Hello, Conner. My name is Ruby and this is my older sister Yang," introduced the girl in the hood.

"Hello, hot stuff," Yang said as she rubbed up against Conner's chest.

"H… hello," Conner stuttered as his face became red. Conner is used to women coming on to him but not this forward.

"Yang, stop embarrassing me," Ruby yelled in embarrassment!

"Here's my number," Yang said with a wink as she gave Conner a slip of paper with a phone number and went back to standing next to Ruby.

"Thanks, I will give you a call," Conner said with a smile as he put the piece of paper in his pocket.

"In the latest news known criminal Roman Torchwick has been seen in a stream of dust robberies," said a news caster from a hologram as the hologram switched to a picture of the man that lead the robber Conner and Ruby stopped.

The news was then interrupted by a hologram of the woman with glasses from the night of the robbery.

"Who's that," Yang asked?

"Hello. My name is Glenda Goodwitch," the woman with glasses said.

"Oh," Yang said.

"I welcome you all to Beacon Academy. You all shall spend the next four years training to become hunters and huntresses. I wish you all luck," Glenda said before the hologram turned off.

As everyone began to talk again a blond guy in armor ran to the bathroom to puke.

"He must have motion sickness," Conner said as he looked in the direction the boy ran.

After that the ship landed and let everyone off. Conner, Ruby, and Yang walked off together as the blond boy puked into a trash can.

"My new life starts now," Conner said with a smile as he looked on at the magnificent view of the school.

Dark-K: If you didn't notice from reading the prologue. Conner's weapons was inspired by Cloud's Fusion Swords from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. I even made an RWBY of Cloud that will show up later in the story.


End file.
